


broken hearts: a crankgameplays imagine

by sinah



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinah/pseuds/sinah
Summary: how do you react when someone you love the most hurts you in the worst way?he was your world, and that can be dangerous.posted first on my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/109811303-broken-hearts-crankgameplays-imagine





	broken hearts: a crankgameplays imagine

You never thought this would happen.

 

You sat curled up against the wall of your apartment, staring at but not seeing the door that he had walked out of just minutes earlier. It wasn’t really walking, no-- it was more of a stumble as he pleaded with you, tears running down his face as he stepped out.

 

_Ethan was out of bed in an instant, approaching you with eyes that were so full of different emotions that you couldn’t read them if you tried. “Babe, just step outside, okay? I can explain, it’s not what you think.”_

 

_You just stared at him, trying to process what you had just walked in on. His body on top of hers, their hips grinding and exchanging fast, passionate kisses. He grabbed your shoulders gently and tried to lead you outside the bedroom you shared, but you snapped back to life._

 

_“Get out,” you said calmly, surprising yourself with how steady your voice was. “You. In the bed. I want you out of my apartment before I scream and the neighbors come running.”_

 

_She climbed out of the bed, holding your sheets to her chest to cover herself. She shot a glance at Ethan, her mouth trembling, and you nearly lost it._

 

_“Don’t look at him,” you spat, resisting the urge to tackle her, to hold her to the ground and start punching. “Just get out. Keep the sheet. I don’t want it if you’ve touched it.”_

 

_She walked out, a pitiful sight of sin and shattering hearts, her guilt shining on her forehead like a crown._

 

Your eyes burned from the savage way your tears had forced themselves from your eyes, betraying your broken heart. Hiccuping, you pulled your knees a little closer to your chest and rocked back and forth. Your phone buzzed, vibrating with the pattern you had picked for him. You watched it ring, the blue heart next to his name making you feel sick.

 

_The sound of the door closing behind her opened the door holding back your emotions. Your voice wavered, the volume rising steadily with each word and each thought as they poured out, stinging and raw._

 

_“Why, Ethan? Am I not enough? I never was, was I? She’s beautiful. She really is. I wonder how many times you’ve told her how beautiful she is. More than you’ve ever told me, huh,_ babe _? You disgust me.”_

 

_“Don’t say that,” he begged, his guilt collecting in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. “I made a mistake, okay? I was drunk, and lonely, and-- I don’t even know what. You have to know that I love you. More than anything. It would kill me to lose you. Can we just sit down, and talk-”_

 

_“You’ve done all the talking you need to,” you shouted, fiercely pushing him away as he tried to approach you. “You said enough in that bed, whispering to her.” A small pocket of silence shattered your thoughts and closed his mouth, and when you spoke again, your voice was like dead leaves falling in the autumn wind._

 

_“We’re done.”_

 

The voicemails he left would have been heartbreaking if you weren’t broken already. You could barely hear what he was saying through the sobs and sniffles, his voice cracking on each word. “ _Please call me back. I love you. I hate myself for it. I made a mistake.”_

 

Holding your thumb against the off button, you shut your phone down completely and stood, feeling as if you were a puppet being pulled apart by its strings. You walked over to the window, staring dully at the stars with an empty heart. The stars had always been something beautiful to him. He spent countless hours past midnight looking at them, pointing the brightest ones out to you and kissing your neck when you finally pinpointed the ones he tried to show you. As you inspected it, the intensity of your emotions tore the soft blanket of the sky right in half and those bright stars that he had picked out for you fell smoldering to the ground, collecting and fusing to form a girl who had walked out of your apartment with tears in her eyes and the taste of him on her lips.

 

_His face drained of color, his lips beginning to tremble with the realization of his wrongs. “Baby girl, just calm down. I can explain. I would never do anything to hurt you.”_

 

_“So that’s why you slept with another girl, because you didn’t want to hurt me?” you shouted, pushing his chest so that he stumbled backwards a foot, back towards the bed. The pain in your heart rose into your throat and choked your words into wavering, halting sentences. “You-lied-to-me-about-everything!” Between each word you shoved him backwards, your outstretched hands hitting his bare chest and forcing him back further and further until he hit the edge of your bed and fell back upon it, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. He looked so broken lying there that you almost faltered, your hands beginning to shake. A week ago before you left, you would have melted right on top of him, drinking in every part of his chiseled body. Now, you struggled against the urge to do just that, wanting to forget this ever happened and to go back to loving him._

 

_But you couldn’t._

 

Closing the blinds, you walked to the bathroom, avoiding looking in the mirror and began washing your hands, having no real reason to do so. You rubbed your hands with soap and ran them under the warm water until every speck of tears and heartbreak had washed away from the folds in your palms and the spaces under your fingernails. As you reached for a towel, your eyes instinctively flicked upwards and you stared yourself down in the mirror, fingers grasping the corners of a soft washcloth.

 

You hardly recognized yourself.

 

Your eyes were red and empty, betraying not even a sliver of the agony that was boiling and fighting inside your chest. There were traces of him all over your face; the way your mouth moved, the fierce set of your eyebrows, the way your head bobbed slightly when you swallowed. Your movements measured and slow, you ran the cloth under the water and scrubbed your face until the burning of tears in your eyes was numbed by the feeling of the wool on your tender skin.

 

_He sat on the bed like a naughty child who was being punished, his head hanging and his hands clasped upon his lap. You were in the bathroom, shoving anything that vaguely looked like it was his into the garbage bag that was already filled almost to the brim with his belongings. His clothes were in his suitcase in the hall, all of the food he had bought with his own money neatly stored in a cooler. The living room and kitchen had been stripped bare already, the rooms feeling wrong and empty._

_You threw one final deodorant stick into the bag before you tied it closed and dragged it outside to join his pile of belongings._

 

_There was only one belonging left to join the rest of them, sitting on her bed with tears streaming down his face._

 

_“N-no,” he whispered, his voice thick and choking as you walked into the bedroom, pieces of his broken heart stabbing into your skin through his words. “P-please. I don’t have a real explanation. I know I’m drunk, and sad, and I did some things I didn’t mean to. Give me one last chance, babygirl. I n-need you.”_

 

_“Just leave, Ethan,” you murmured painfully, refusing to let your longing for him to stay show through. “It’s just going to happen again someday. We were falling apart anyways. We’ve been falling apart since the moment we set eyes on each other.”_

 

_He started really crying then, the ugly type of sniffling and sobs and spit falling from his mouth that told you it was genuine. You felt heat beginning to gather in the corners of your eyes, but you blinked fiercely, pushing it back and pointing towards the door, your hand shaking. “Get out.” He continued to cry, holding his hands up defensively like he would fight to stay and make it up to you._

 

_“Please,” you whisper, your voice wavering so intensely that it drew his attention, and understanding passed through his reddening eyes._

 

_The door shut with a quiet click behind him and he was gone._


End file.
